Ash Battles Astrid
In This Scene, Ash Was battling Astrid, While The Villains try to capture Diancie in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (We View the Castle of Avignon Town, When Ash Was Battling Astrid, Rock Music Was Played) '''Ash Ketchum:' Go! (Pikachu Dodges Pyroar's Flamethrower and Fire Fang, then jumps) Yumi: Go Pikachu! Emerl: (In Gary's voice) Go! Go! Go! Mario: (In Skips' voice) Go! I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause (Pikachu Uses Electro Ball at Pyroar and hits him, Astrid Looks At Pyroar, Causing him to Faint, Team Rocket and the other villains Scans At Pikachu and the other heroes, the villains plotting to get Pikachu) I will travel across the land Searching far and wide each Pokémon to understand The power that's inside (Meanwhile Diancie was hopping to find Xerneas, Suddenly Delphox And Marilyn Flame Appeared) Marilyn Flame: Delphox. (Delphox Uses Mystical Fire on Diancie, But avoids the attack, Diancie continued to hop, Honedge Appears And Flies into Town) (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me (Pokémon!) I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Yeah, you're my best friend In a world we must defend (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true (Pokémon!) Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all! (Froakie hops on the wall repeatedly and jumps then uses cut on Female Meowstic But She uses Scratch to Deflect the attack) Ash Ketchum: Alright Froakie, Use Cut Once Again! (Froakie Jumps and uses cut again, But Meowstic Avoid cut) Ash Ketchum: Keep it up! (Froakie uses cut, while Meowstic uses scratch multiple times) Ash Ketchum: Now, Use Water Pulse! (Froakie Uses Water Pulse on Meowstic But misses, as everyone avoided the attack and hits the wall, Meowstic Appears And both Jumps, Froakie Uses Water Pulse on Meowstic, But Meowstic Uses Charge Beam on Water Pulse And Froakie, Ash Looks up in Surprised, Froakie Falls And Faints Meaning Meowstic Wins, Much to Astrid's Joy) Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place (Meanwhile, Greninja Appears, Diancie Looks at Greninja, Also Ninja Riot appears, Greninja Uses A Tongue to Grab Diancie, But she Glows and Escapes, Honedge was flying, A Trainer's Gogoat was riding, While Greninja And Ninja Riot Looks For Diancie And Disappears) Come with me, the time is right There's no better team, Arm in arm, we'll win the fight It's always been our dream (Astrid Throws A pokeball And Absol Appears, Ash Sends out Hawlucha to Battle, She uses a Key Stone and Absol Mega Evolves into Mega Absol, Hawlucha Uses High Jump Kick) Tai Kamiya: Whoa nelly! (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me (Pokémon!) I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Yeah, you're my best friend In a world we must defend (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true (Pokémon!) Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Pokémon!) (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all! Astrid: Go Mega Absol! (Mega Absol Uses Night slash to attack Hawlucha, Meanwhile Marilyn Flame, Delphox, Ninja Riot and Greninja Appears, But Diancie Escapes, Marilyn And Riot looks at Each Other and Jumps, Meanwhile Hawlucha Battles Mega Absol and Uses Karate Chop, But misses Absol Jumps into the Tower and jumps again then uses dark pulse on Hawlucha Causing him To Explode) (Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em all Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! (As the Dust Clears, Hawlucha was Fainted, Ash Returns his Hawlucha back to his Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Mega Evoltuion's so Powerful! Pikachu: Pika! Tails: That was amazing! Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Sonic: Awesome, Ash! Chris Kratt: This battle was very tough! Ed: Mega Evolutions are awesome! (Laughing) Elsa: I'm very impressed! Tommy Himi: Cool! Raimundo: Nice! Emerl: Yeah We Agree with that! Flain: Talk about battling! Vulk: How cool is that! Magnifo: '''Very Magical! '''Scorpi: You got that right! Henry Wong: You did a very hard battle, Ash. Twilight Sparkle: Nice battle. You did well Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Twilight. I'll win another battle next time, right buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu. Tai Kamiya: '''That Battle Was So Intense and Epic, Right Agumon?! '''Agumon: '''You bet ya, Tai! '''Krader: Bummer, that Ash lost. Seismo: Tell me about it. Veemon: What a Shocker. Hoogi: '''Sure Does! '''Jenny: So did I! Kari Kamiya: It's okay, You and Pikachu will win a battle another time. Ash Ketchum: I will soon. Magnifo: I really love that Astrid the Mega Absol Trainer. Kimiko: Rock on Mega Absol Trainer! (Mega Absol Returns to Normal, Astrid Returns her Absol back to her Pokeball) Ami: Astrid. That was amazing! Yumi: Yea, your Mega Absol is the coolest! Takato Matsuki: Awesome! Guilmon: (Raising his arms in joy) Mega Evolutions are so cool! Ya! Astrid: Thank you. Clay: Nice mega evolution girl. Omi: No Problem. Yolei Inoue: I don't know, what to say! Hawkmon: But I Really love Mega Absol. Matt Ishida: So epic you're mega evolution Absol. Gabumon: Awesome Absol! Rocko: Same here. Bubbles: Can I have your autograph! Bonnie: Oh Mega Absol Trainer?! Yolei Inoue: Wow, really Bonnie?! Zorch: Seriously, Not this again. Kimiko: Here's with the Funny part. (Bonnie Jumps At Astrid) Yumi: Wha? Bonnie: PLEASE! You're a keeper! Take care of my brother. (Dedenne speaking) Mordecai: '''C'mon Bonnie not this again. '''Jake the Dog: Bonnie! Seriously?! T.K. Takaishi: Bonnie?! Patamon: '''You gotta be Kidding me. '''Clay: Same here. Glomp: '''Heh, That's Very funny for being a Funny Bone! '''Henry Wong: (Groans) Not this again. Jawg: '''Fetch me a bone! '''Glurt: '''That's my bone to me! '''Dojo Kanojo Cho: Bones, I don't have any bones see, I'm Flexing! James the Red Engine: Bonnie, Will you please stop, you keep bothering the girls! Sunset Shimmer: Uh, well can you please stop this?! Rainbow Dash: What's with her?! Rika Nonaka: What's her problem? Sunset Shimmer: Well you'll see Bonnie wants that Absol Trainer to take care of her brother. Rainbow Dash: Oh, now I get it. Twilight Sparkle: (Angrily sighing) Bonnie can you cut that out already! Anna: Here we go again. Biyomon: '''Yeah, That's Pretty Weird and funny. '''Sora Takenouchi: Not again! Rika Nonaka: When is she gonna quite it?! Renamon: I have no idea! Hawkmon: Same here. Clemont: What are you doing?! I told you to stop this a million times! (He Uses Aipom Arm to Grab Bonnie to Get Away) Rigby: Alright, alright that's enough! Mordecai: Bonnie, Quit it! Teslo: Come with us now, young lady! Rocko: Right now! Bonnie: Think about it, okay? Percy: Bonnie! Torts: Wow, talk about taking care of Clemont. Glurt: So do we. Fluttershy: Sorry about her. Astrid: That's okay. Knuckles: '''Don't worry about her. '''Footi: '''I'm sure they will be fine! '''Glomp: '''Yes, I'm sure Bonnie would love to take care of her brother. '''Twilight Sparkle: I really hope you and you're Absol will always win in the battle. Xion: Bonnie! That was very embarssing! Matt Ishida: Can't you like stop bothering the girls?! Takuya Kanbara: (In Benson's voice) Why would you do that?! Bonnie: I was just trying to find a wife for him. Takuya Kanbara: (In Benson's voice) Why would you keep bothering any girls after the Pokémon battle?! Bonnie: But he needs someone to take care of him! Takuya Kanbara: (In Benson's voice) Someone what?! You messed up after the Pokémon battle! Zoe Orimoto: Knock it off, Why do you keep bothering the girls to tell them to take care of Clemont that make you scary! Tai Kamiya: He's okay without a girl, okay. Bonnie: But I can't look after him. Mordecai: '''(Facepalm) Aaaugh! Quiet bothing many of the girls like that! '''Clemont: They're right, this is very embarrassing. Bonnie: But you need a wife! Takato Matsuki: Be quiet! Let's just stop with that argument and relax. Martin Kratt: Takato's right calm down, You'll get to that. Heffer: Yeah, we agree with them. Rainbow Dash: That Pokémon fight and Mega Absol was totally... Davis Motomiya: (In Cheese Sandwich's voice) Epic. Rainbow Dash: Yea, it is! Emily: Wow, That's Funny! Oggy: (meows) Jack: (meows) Olivia: (meows) Aqua: Well, they are Such Being Cats. Gabumon: '''Don't ever hear about cats. '''Princess Bubblegum: That's okay, I love cats. Takato Matsuki: '''Well since there are no villains around let's just like relax. '''Shuff: '''Oh... Okay then. '''Kimiko: Let's take a long rest. Filburt: Kimiko, That's nice. Gomamon: '''Well, I guess Major Nixel and The Nixels Are not Coming to get us. '''Gumball: Alright, if you guys need anything I'll go get some ice cream. Flurr: '''I love ice cream Come on guys! '''Shuff: '''I'm getting a Strawberry ice cream. '''Vulk: I'm getting a Vanilla Ice cream. Torts: '''I'm Getting a Banana Ice Cream. '''Gumball: So Elsa & Anna, which ice cream you want? Elsa & Anna: Chocolate. (Giggling) Sonic: Okay, all those who want some ice cream raise their hands. (All Mixels raise their hands) Tails: Well, there you go folks. Mixels and everyone else want some ice cream! Serena: They like ice cream, don't they? Sora: Of course they do. Krader: '''Wow, I guess i'm going with Mint Ice cream. Rabbit: I want Blueberry Ice cream. '''Gumball: Okay fellas, time for ice cream, okay, got one for Hoogi. (Gumball Throws Ice Cream at Hoogi and Catches) Hoogi: Thanks! Gumball: Okay, I got a ice cream sandwich for T.K. (Gumball throws the ice cream sandwich at T.K. and catches it) Gumball: Glomp, think fast! (He tosses a ice cream at Glomp, but instead of catch it, it only hits Glomp in the face and gets splat) Glomp: D'oh, I miscatch it! Mordecai: (Laughs) Should've gone for it, dude. Glomp: If I was a psychic type Pokemon I would've grab it. Mordecai: Yeah that would be awesome. (Gumball hands over another ice cream to Glomp) Glomp: Thanks. Rigby: Being a Pokemon Trainer with Mega Evolution Pokemon must rule, right, Joe? Joe Kido: Well, Yeah. Mordecai: I bet we could find more Mega Evolution Pokemon in the Kalos Region. Ventus: Okay. Omi: Right. Joe Kido: '''Wow, I guess The Mixels are Decided to have ice cream. '''Magnifo: Appear, Have some Ice Cream! (An Ice Cream fell into Lunk's Head) Lunk: Wow, Ice cream. Heffer: Speak for yourself. (Many Ice cream fell into Team Robot) Slumbo: Wow, That's alot of Ice Cream! Flurr: It's like an Ice Cream Paradise! Pinkie Pie: Who want's Ice Cream! Dudley Puppy: Well, I Guess, The Villains and D.O.O.M. aren't around. Ash Ketchum: Don't forget about me. I want Vanilla and Chocolate swirl please! Pikachu: Pikachu! Darwin: Here. (Darwin hands over a vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream to Ash) Davis Motomiya: Let's just take a nice break since there's no danger here. Veemon: Yeah, let's just take nice moment to rest. Kiva: '''I think this is the best place for us to relax without the villains ruining it. '''Terriermon: Momentai. Henry Wong: He's right. You don't have to be worried about that. Cody Hida: Yeah, let's go with that. Armadillomon: Okay then. Emerl: Let's just relax and calm down. Kari Kamiya: Bring some strawberry flavor for me too please. Jimmy Z: Sure thing. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes